


星际宝贝

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 不是我写的！好不容易找回来的一篇很喜欢的文，存个档。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

加隆扶着飞船的舷窗，一手打开一纸袋宇航专用啤酒，把管子衔在唇边。  
  
“你又在看什么？”拉达曼提斯停在他身后一步远，“外面总是这样黑。”  
  
“黑就不能看么，”加隆说，“好容易弄到点酒，你以为我看着你的脸就能喝得下去？”  
  
拉达叹了口气。  
  
“你又来了，就不能消停点让我把它喝完么？”加隆扔下纸袋，“我大概有十年没碰这个了，我很想回忆一下喝醉的感觉是怎样的。”  
  
“可这是救生艇，这里没解酒药。”  
  
  
```````````  
“在圣域的时候，我只有看着星星的时候才会醉。或者说，只有满天星斗的时候，我才有勇气让自己醉。”  
  
“真是浪漫，”拉达附和道，“这就是战士的诗意。”  
  
“得了吧，完事以后我哥会叫来至少十个人把我抬回去看医生。二十四小时后，就连杂兵都会知道我喝高了。”  
  
“因为他爱你。”  
  
“哈，拉达，你的回答真是无懈可击，”加隆厌倦地用力摇头，“你没当上律师真是可惜。”  
  
“我已经是律师了，”拉达说，“我考下了律师执照。”  
  
“行啦！行啦！我们都知道你有律师执照，这是你的骄傲，耶鲁大学的法学硕士，全世界每年只出产200名，”加隆觉得有拉达在他永远别想喝下一口酒。  
  
“如果现在我能回到地球……”  
  
“一定功成名就，”加隆截下他的话头，“只要不被我丢进异次元。”  
  
`````````  
拉达觉得自己很失礼，今晚加隆看起来很怀旧，他不该提及自己的往事。现在加隆似乎心灰意冷，这一定是我的错。  
  
“他一定想起了从前的事情，他的哥哥，他的朋友，我们的战斗，女神……那些疯狂的东西，”拉达忖道，“他一直试图让我相信那一切都存在过，让我相信是因为我的错，才把我们带到这里来的。唉，他是这么忧郁……可是他一直拿不出证据。”  
  
“为了避免他喝醉，也许今晚我应该相信他。”  
  
  
一  
  
加隆的脸上生长出一层细细的灰蓝胡渣。他比开始的时候更瘦了，额头眉间嘴角都刻下了一些皱纹，像植物的须根。拉达记得，第一次见到加隆的时候，他可不是这样。他记得不大稳定的光源在眼前闪动，穿过加隆蓝色的长发。那是个神气十足的男子，他似乎很高兴看见我醒来，却竭力做出漠不关心的样子。  
  
[你总算醒了，笨蛋拉达。]  
  
[您搞错了，我是斯科特•凯文•林德伯格，耶鲁法学院。很高兴认识您。]  
  
我记得那时加隆看着我很久，我也看着他，我从未见过如此漂亮的一张脸，可是那上面伤口纵横，血流满面。他的血滴在我脸上，我有点晕。  
  
[魔星被封印了……]  
  
骄傲的表情霎那间烟消云散，他开始流泪，血泪混合着流下来，他用破碎的衣袖不停地蹭。他的拳头把地上的金属打出一个个洞，他骂着一些人混蛋，混蛋，为什么不给我机会。  
  
老实说，我吓坏了。虽然我是个勇敢的学生，还是橄榄球队的前锋，相信将来也会成勇敢的律师，但那一刻的加隆让我害怕。那种能毁灭世界的力量无处施与，只得转向自己。  
  
[他们把魔星封印了……]  
  
我几乎怕他会自杀。环顾四周，我确定如果他自杀了，我不出十二小时也会陪葬。于是试着拉他的手，试着安慰他，可是没有用，我不知道他的痛苦源自何处。  
  
[拉达曼提斯。]他念着这个古老的名字，眼里刀山火海。看我仿佛看着死敌。  
  
[不，我不是……]  
  
[你是拉达曼提斯！记住，你是拉达曼提斯！拉达……曼提斯……]  
  
他伸出手卡住我的脖子，我以为我要死了，然而那双手滑落，他的头垂在我的肩上。  
  
我抱住加隆，发现他睡着了。放下他站起来，头撞到了金属。  
  
我在一艘废弃的飞船里，只有我和他，外面是广袤的黑色宇宙。


	2. Chapter 2

他坚持叫我拉达曼提斯，天猛星，地狱的判官，万恶的冥界巨头。我对此没有任何办法。星际空间里尚没有一家精神病院可以收容这个想象力过剩的男子。他看见我不相信他，便气得发疯，像个小孩。  
  
[拉达你这个浑蛋！翻脸不认账么？要不是因为你，我干吗要在外太空里飞！我又不是那个内裤外穿的白痴！]  
  
[可是我真的不明白你在说什么。]  
  
[你！真的全都忘了么？一点都想不起了么？]他抓着我的衣领，第一百零八次我以为他要把我杀了，[你忘得倒干净！你忘得倒干净！]  
  
[我不是忘了，]我无法忍受任何不够精确的表达，[而是根本就没有这段记忆。]  
  
加隆松开了手。  
  
[好吧，好吧，一个封印就一笔勾销！神的游戏真是不好玩。]  
  
他的话莫名其妙。他没听懂么？其实我真正不明的，是“内裤外穿的白痴”这句话的意思。  
  
当然后来在我的帮助下，加隆得到了更精确的结论：  
  
神的游戏对于神来说是好玩的，对于人来说就不好玩了。  
  
  
`````````````  
加隆控诉我，我杀了他的兄弟，迪斯马斯克，阿布罗迪，穆，米罗，艾欧里亚等等（都是些奇怪的名字），还间接害死了他的双胞胎老哥，因为我效忠的冥王杀了他效忠的雅典娜，而他们都为这个女人殉情，哦不，殉职。最可恨的是，我遇上了那么英勇那么英俊那么睿智那么强悍的他，居然不低头认输，终于逼着他拎着我像火箭一样飞到了外太空。  
  
[这怎么可能，]我抗议，[飞出大气层的时候，我们会被烧成焦炭的。]  
  
[我超乎常人，]加隆倨傲地说，[而你好歹还穿着冥衣。]  
  
[死人才穿寿衣。]  
  
  
`````````````  
我知道加隆很想杀了我。所以当我鼻青脸肿地躺在他身边时，我决定不再质疑。不管怎么说，我睡下的时候是在自己租的房子里，桌子上还放着吃剩的茶点，闹钟上到5点钟，以便早上能温习一下那该死的案例。然而醒来的时候却在星际空间一只孤独的旧飞船里，穿着破烂的中古式内衣，身边还有个发疯的堂吉诃德。  
  
事情肯定不对，不过，他提不出任何证据。


	3. Chapter 3

加隆还是让我活了下来，条件是我承认自己叫拉达。  
  
[你说你叫什么？]他不耐烦地问。  
  
[斯科特•凯文•林德伯格。]  
  
[哦，天哪，为什么你不叫查理•布朗？这样我们就有理由养小狗了。记住，你叫拉达！你本来就叫拉达！]  
  
在外太空没有民事法庭，所以不必担心姓名权官司。所以我答应了。  
  
  
我们最初的飞船很小，十分破烂，后来换成了大飞船，后来，我们干脆开走了一个空间站。  
  
外太空没有警察，所以我们以抢劫飞船为生。  
  
加隆很得意：[我曾征服过着地球上的所有海洋，现在我来征服太空。]  
  
他当然在吹牛，不过他确能摆平很多事情。  
  
比如在这个新飞船里居然还有很大的厨房。虽然只能做西点。  
  
[天，简直就像银河英雄传说！]我惊奇的眼睛就快飞出来了。  
  
[既然你这么喜欢，就当我的厨师吧。]  
  
他怎么知道，我最大的梦想其实就是当个厨师。我也许是外太空里的第一个职业厨师。  
  
当然，成为第一个管家和第一个保姆都是后来的事情。因为~~~~  
  
  
```````````  
[好吧，厨师，我要吃三文鱼生。]他系好餐巾乖乖地坐在桌前。  
  
[加隆，这里是外太空。只有罐头。]  
  
[……你被解雇了！]  
  
我决定不再质疑。当我又一次鼻青脸肿地躺在他身边时。  
  
他真的会杀了我。不管他有多么害怕寂寞。


	4. Chapter 4

加隆的弱点就是害怕寂寞，不然他不会让我活着。作为一个律师，我对自己的洞察力很有信心。  
  
虽然他自己不承认，但不可否认，他总是喋喋不休地说。他满口胡言乱语，比如一会儿说他的哥哥如何如何疼爱他，一会儿又说那家伙把他扔进海里喂鲨鱼；一会儿说他的哥们儿米罗多么多么够意思，一会儿脱下衣服给我看他在他身上戳的那些洞。我不忍心指出他的前后矛盾，我舍不得他难过（我是个很有爱心的律师），更舍不得自己再受皮肉之苦。  
  
加隆是如此坚强却又如此脆弱，他爱所有的人，并且以为别人也会这样爱他，即使受到伤害，下一分钟他也会去为他们赴汤蹈火。他叙述他那些战斗的时候，我丝毫不觉得荒谬。相反，我只觉得想要把他抱在怀里，给他安慰。  
  
这可怜的人，他28岁，强健而精明，然而只要他开口说话，智力就只相当于8岁的儿童。  
  
哦天，我几乎要流泪了。要知道，我可是法律援助协会的干事。加隆呵---我可以为了他，写下一篇声泪俱下的文章发表，然后说服检察官起诉地区精神病院。  
  
你知道，有时候，当你要与一个可爱的疯子朝夕相处，你就得把他当作你的孩子。  
  
律师都懂这个。  
  
  
```````````````  
[拉达，]有一天他突然凝视着我，[你想回到地球么？]  
  
[当然想，我已经和华尔街的律师楼签了约，年薪十万，]我知道他有话要说，[你呢？]  
  
[我不知道，]他凄然地笑，[回去了又有什么用呢？我的哥哥和朋友们都死了，圣衣也沉睡了，雅典娜回到天上了，哈迪斯回到瓶子里了，大地恢复了和平，也许永远都和平了，谁还需要我这个战士呢？]  
  
[不能维护世界和平的确遗憾，]我点点头，[可是你至少能吃到三文鱼生。]  
  
[说得好，厨师，]他笑了，我从未见过如此灿烂、灿烂得让人心疼的笑容，[等我们回去了，你继续上岗，做鱼生给我吃。]  
  
[我会的！会的……]他的笑容如此可爱，以至于我再也抑制不住自己的感情，紧紧抱住了加隆，把他的头埋在我滚烫的胸口，[放心吧，我会一直照顾你，给你赚很多很多钱，给你做最好吃的饭菜，给你买最漂亮的衣服，给你住最好的精神病院，让你接受最好的治疗……]  
  
  
我再次确认加隆不会因为我的真情表白而不杀我……虽然我已经给了他一个律师所能给的最高承诺，但显然，他不喜欢这个承诺。  
  
他可能也知道律师的承诺是信不得的。  
  
事后，加隆在我身边满意地打着呼噜，小拳头在睡梦里捏得咯咯作响。我挣扎着想看看他脸上有没有露着笑容，但是钻心的疼痛每次都让我昏了又醒。在那个噩梦般的时期，在昏迷和清醒的交界，我突然想到了一本阿拉伯童话：一千零一夜。  
  
看起来我是个失败的故事讲述者。


	5. Chapter 5

渐渐地，我学会在这些事情中寻求某种快感。  
  
而加隆也开始学会了给予这种快感的某些技巧。  
  
我最崇拜的麻将侠流得滑曾经说过，烂牌也有烂牌的打法和乐趣。那就是，要么不点炮，要么点最小的炮，搅最大的局。  
  
所以我的乐趣就是：要么不挨揍，要么挨最轻的揍，泄最大的火。  
  
  
`````````````  
加隆依然热衷于讲述。我们的战役，最后的战役，在地层之下黑暗之所，脚边尸横遍野，我们穿着黄金与黑金的铠甲对决，我们各自背负着弟兄的亡魂，保护着各自的主人。  
  
“灰暗警告冲击波！”  
  
“银河星爆！”  
  
加隆讲到激动处，海蓝的眼睛里放出宝石般的光彩，他屡次提到他的女神，他曾经为了他的女神，挡下了海神的三叉戟，他还记得她那珍珠般的眼泪滴在他的胸膛，愈合他的伤口。他激动得难以自持，我只得抱紧他，让他狠狠地噬咬我的肩膀。  
  
好疼。  
  
他一定是看了太多的奇幻小说，以至于完全陷入了自己编织的战斗世界。这可怜的人，他才28岁。我仿佛看见了他在田野上与风车搏斗，身后是一个编队的警车和救护车。我骑着我可怜的灰驴，悲伤而焦急地守望。  
  
我从未露出怀疑的神色，我不忍心伤害他，我确信他需要我的崇拜与追随。勇敢的骑士需要有他热爱的公主和热爱他的奴仆。  
  
[伟大的骑士，我永远是你忠实的仆人。]每次他说完一段话，我就会这样回答。  
  
奇怪，他并没有因此而快乐。  
  
[堂堂的天猛星拉达曼提斯啊……]他的语气里有绝望的悲哀，[我唯一的对手，竟然沦落为一介凡夫俗子！没有了敌人，我难道还是个英雄么？我难道就没有沦为屠夫？]  
  
他第一万七千八百次抓住我的衣领，哦天，这些中古内衣的领子怎会这么结实。  
  
脸上漂亮的线条因为悲愤而扭曲变形。我看得出加隆在强忍泪水，这使得他的脸更加可怕了——或者是他离我太近的缘故。他两颊深陷，嘴角的皱纹狂乱地抖动，牙齿格格直响。  
  
  
[起来！起来，拉达曼提斯！来吧，到广阔的宇宙里去吧，让我们战斗，让我们战斗到死，不管是光明正大的决斗还是卑鄙无耻的暗算，都来吧！你是战士，你不许逃避！我也不许逃避！啊！为什么不杀了我？这样我就可以杀你了！为什么不？你，拉达曼提斯，我最勇猛的敌人！我最强大的敌人！我最邪恶的敌人啊……]  
  
[主说，要爱你的敌人。]我虔敬地合掌。  
  
虽然我是个律师，但我也是善良的基督徒。


	6. Chapter 6

我始终觉得，我和加隆在一起是很合适的。我清醒，隐忍，充满了基督徒高尚的宽容和慈悲。这对于一个律师来说，可算是相当难能可贵了。  
  
而且不可否认，按照一个律师的标准，加隆是如此漂亮，有幸与一个漂亮的疯子一起星际旅行，也算是一桩幸事。如果堂吉诃德有这样的美貌，没有人会拒绝做他的桑乔。  
  
哦，我是多么随遇而安。  
  
天知道我是多么喜欢看着他无奈的无力的样子。为了这个表情，我已经学会了如何避免被他打得不省人事。  
  
我们在一起已经很久了，到了律师认为可以互相充分了解的程度了。所谓程度，也就是法庭上打分居官司时，可否分到财产的这个度。当然，在外太空，是不存在财产分割的可能的。除掉内衣裤不算，我们的共有财产只有一艘飞船。  
  
如果到了那一天，加隆会把我直接扔进路过的黑洞。  
  
我们的飞船一直在换。即使是空间站，也有燃料用尽的一天。好在我们是如此幸运，每次都能找到理想的居所。  
  
终于有一天，我们搬进了有史以来最豪华的飞船——一只太空救生艇。  
  
而且还是单人的。  
  
也就是说，它的卧舱只能容下两个人紧紧挨着躺在一起。  
  
加隆终于无法揍我了，气得身子里燃烧的噼里啪啦，抱着他就像抱着暖炉。他居然有这种特异功能。他管那叫做小宇宙。  
  
[每个人都有小宇宙。我记得你的小宇宙很强烈。]他说，[不信你试试。]  
  
我试了一下，却浑身打哆嗦。  
  
[奇怪，你做那样的动作，就会浑身发热，而我却觉得越来越冷。]  
  
[拉达，我不知道你原来是冰系战士。]他似乎觉得开了个不错的玩笑，顾自眯起了眼睛，[别说，我还真觉得你有点冷了。]  
  
[嗯，我真的不知道自己也有这种能力，]我老实地承认，[不过显然我还不太适应。我的体温降低了。加隆，你能帮我暖暖身子么？]  
  
[没有问题。]  
  
难得他的心情很好，仿佛我的发冷证明了他的观点。因为心情好，他的身体也越发温暖了。这是一种异样的感觉。我是说，我的心情也莫名其妙地兴奋着，尽管我知道我越来越冷，但我很希望事情一直这样发展下去。人人都喜欢被拥抱的感觉，即使最好的律师也不例外。  
  
宇宙空间第一次进入了应有的静谧。因为心情好，加隆没有喋喋不休，他只是安安静静地搂着我，想他的心事。蓝色的小宇宙宁静地燃烧，像纯净的氢气。他似乎想起了一些甜蜜的往事，嘴角露出了天使般的笑容。一个律师会为了这样的笑容，撤销对总统的起诉。  
  
哦，我是个如此多愁善感的律师。我在法庭上的陈词准会让陪审团落泪的。  
  
不知过去了多久……  
  
[拉达？]加隆的眼睛突然睁开了，他显然吓了一跳，[你怎么……]  
  
[我……我忘记了告诉你，]我的意识开始模糊，我觉得该到说真话的时候了，  
  
[其实……我们的飞船……漏气了……]


	7. Chapter 7

醒来的时候朦胧地听见加隆的抱怨：[居然让我做小孩子们干过的好事！]  
  
对不理解的问题的严肃的好奇心，使我一下子清醒过来。  
  
加隆的脸色很差，嘴唇苍白，皮肤上似乎还冒着蒸汽。  
  
飞船里很温暖，但当我伸展胳膊的时候，我触到了一大块冰。没错，是冰。  
  
[为什么不早说！]他无力地喘息，[你，你冻得比卡妙的冰柩都，都结实，害得我，害得我燃烧小宇宙，给你解冻！把我当什么了？微波炉么？]  
  
他看起来很虚弱，他居然也有虚弱的时候。他的意思有点难懂，但应该是说他救了我，刚才。我光速动了一下脑筋，发现他说真话的可能性还是很大的。何况我的眼睛离他的眼睛只有十公分远，他就算伪装也是装不像的。  
  
那么他确实用他的特异功能救了我，并且为了我累成现在这个样子。他的脸颊有灰紫的红晕，连说话的力气也没有，如果要用[楚楚动人]这个词来形容这时的加隆，我是不会反对的。当然，他的反对是他的事，如果将来他会因为我滥用这个成语侵犯他的名誉权而将我告上法庭，我会提请法官注意现场情形的。  
  
那么，接下来，按照经典的好莱坞桥段，就该发生一些事情了。我看着加隆，他也半睁半闭地看着我。虽然我不是美国人，但毕竟受过美国的法律教育和文化熏陶，所以我清楚我应该做些什么。我一边看着他，一边认真地权衡：我是否应该为了这场传奇的艳遇，给自己背上同性恋者的污名？虽然目前的美国法院和舆论对此相当开明，但传统人士还是很多的，这会不会影响到我的职业前途？应该不会，未来的世界是现如今青年人的天下，如果我在这样的状况下还不勇敢地冲上去追逐我的爱情，我在他们心目中的怯懦形象同样会让年轻法官们和委托人们对我的印象大打折扣。说不定，有过这样爆炸性的经历，将来我可以专营一家为同性恋者打名誉权官司的事务所，虽然有人反对，但我的社会地位与普通的民事律师绝对不可同日而语……  
  
美好的前景给了我无数个说服自己的理由。更何况，这是个千载难逢的机会。天知道这个漂亮的特异功能小子恢复力量以后会不会把我的脑袋拧下来？想到我那充满前途的律师职业，生命还是满值得留恋的。  
  
最后，我决定下这个赌注。  
  
  
我依然眼都不眨地看着他，他的焦点也没有离开过我。我用每秒四桢的慢动作翻过身（要给他考虑的时间，我是个很讲道理的律师），并在他的耳边找到了一个支撑点，放下我的手。然后，当我确定他没有任何反对表示之后，我慢慢地、慢慢地俯身向他，直到时间长到可以让人认为他没有反抗的意思表示。这样如果他将来反悔，法庭相见的时候，这一情节足以证明我的清白。  
  
哦天，我怎么忘了，外太空里没有刑事法庭。  
  
我怎么才想到这一点！于是我下定决心吻上了加隆的唇。  
  
他没有拒绝。  
  
  
``````````  
直到后来我才注意到加隆的表情。当然我所指的后来也不过只是在大概几个小时以后我终于觉得嘴唇发麻并且睁开了眼睛以后。我记得他的眼神很平静，平静到有一点茫然。他一直在看着我。我觉得他也许有点疲倦。  
  
[你是谁？]  
  
[斯科…………不，拉达曼提斯。]  
  
[你是做什么的？]  
  
[我是个律师。]  
  
[我是谁？]  
  
[加隆。]  
  
[我是做什么的？]  
  
[你是……]  
  
[我是干什么的？我到底是干什么的————————]  
  
一股巨大的力量将我掀翻在旁，救生船几乎倾覆。我转过身却只见加隆背对着我，呼吸并不平静，他的背在颤抖。我把头探过去，在被打飞的前一秒钟看见他在流泪。  
  
比我第一次看见他的时候，更汹涌的泪。他竭力想控制自己但是不能，他不想让我看见但我离他太近。他闭上眼睛，竭力想把泪水吸回眼眶。这是一种巨大的痛苦，像第一次见他时一样，我不知所措，因为我不知道他的痛苦源自何处。  
  
我应该没有冒犯他才对。我给了他足够的时间。而且从他的熟练程度来看，刚才决不是他的初吻。  
  
那么又有什么可失去的呢？人们只有在失去的时候才会流泪。他的情况违反了法律的常理。违反常理的东西我不懂也不想懂，这对一个律师的思维是有害的。  
  
可是他哭得那么伤心，几乎要把心都哭出来了。小小的卧舱里已经积了不少水。  
  
我觉得有责任开口：[别哭，好么？]  
  
[唔……]他控制着声音的颤抖，[不要试图……安慰我……]  
  
我贴近他的背，把一只手伸到他的面前，发出尽量温柔的声音：  
  
[我不是安慰你，但是如果你再这么哭下去，我们都会被你的眼泪淹死的……]  
  
他二话没说，一口咬住了我的手。  
  
接近死亡的疼痛顿时穿透我的身体，霎时间眼前一黑，我昏倒了。


	8. Chapter 8

这没有什么不正常的，你知道，自从来到了外太空，我的生活就总是在昏迷和清醒之间度过的。  
  
醒来之后事情总会恢复正常。  
  
当然刚开始不是这样。你知道，一件重大事情发生后，生活总会有点变化。开头，加隆躺在地上，一动不动。他不再流泪，但脸颊凹陷得更厉害了，嘴唇开始干裂。我突然掠过一个不祥的念头：他是不是不想活了。这引起了我的恐惧。理由很简单，虽然我是个好律师，但我不会驾驶飞船，连自动驾驶都不会。如果没有加隆这个特异功能天才，说不定下一秒钟我们就撞上小行星。我用了一个律师能用的一切词句来劝说他不要轻易放弃他这么宝贵的生命。不管怎么说，他才28岁，他还有很多年可活，他还有很多快乐没有享受过（你知道说这句话的时候我想的是什么），并且还给了他很多诱人的许诺，比如马尔代夫岛的别墅游艇和龙虾大餐……可是这些话没有任何效果，他还是像个死人一样躺在那儿。这个该诅咒的社会，连疯子都不相信律师的话。  
  
不过后来加隆慢慢地好起来了。他重新接受了我，他的眼睛重新有了光泽，也重新开始认真驾驶飞船。这对我来说就算是最幸福的生活开始了。  
  
生活真的可以有许多快乐。每次看见加隆在我怀里天真微笑的时候我都想感谢上帝。  
  
我对我的决定相当得意，因为自从我们的关系开始以后加隆就不再喋喋不休地编他的故事了。他甚至很少开口说话。也是，他才28岁，故事也只有那么多，以他原本的说话速度，不在一周之内讲完才是怪事。现在他完全像一个神志清醒的正常人。我松了一口气，再也不用担心诱拐无行为能力人这样的罪名了。  
  
而且更让我得意的一点是，自从我们有了一件可以共同完成的、如此愉快的事情，我也终于不用为了解加隆而费心了。你知道，因为只有两个人，又总是无所事事，所以你能做的事情只有去了解对方，即使他是个疯子，你也无法阻止自己去了解。而现在，终于可以把这件浪费脑细胞的事情抛在脑后了。我一心一意享受着生活的愉快，不再为加隆的胡思乱想发愁了。


	9. Chapter 9

这小子真酷。无论什么时候他都保持着[战斗的冷静]。我几乎疑心他把这当作我们之间的决斗。哦，他的认真劲儿简直让我痴迷。  
  
[拉达，]有一次他打手势叫停，[你这么大声做什么？]  
  
[Why not？]我喘息着说，[I just can’t be myself,…dotta kill me…]  
  
[我问你干吗这么大声，]加隆问，[还是英语……难道这就是传说中的疯狂英语？]  
  
[不，我在美国受过教育，这是美国文化，]我谦虚地说，[我只是在这个时候习惯于……]  
  
[你再鬼叫也没有人听得见。]  
  
[既然没人听见，为什么不呢？]  
  
  
``````````  
奇怪的是这一次，加隆并没有揍我。他只是沉默。我也只好跟着沉默，看着他的叫停手势：他的指尖慢慢地蜷曲了。  
  
[拉达，]他垂下了眼睛，[你刚才说的那句英文是什么意思？]  
  
[“我已经不是我自己了，为什么不杀了我”。]  
  
[是么，]他睁开眼睛，满眼都是破碎的血色冰块，[好。]  
  
  
哦天，你无法想象这时的加隆有多美。我无法形容，我简直不知如何承受这种美，这种震撼。他疯狂得像头受伤的虎鲨，他一刻不停地舞动，他像狼一样撕咬我的皮肤，那种冲击简直就像身体里发生了一场海啸。我一次次被毁灭一切的浪头卷起，听见星际间的飓风绝望的号叫……  
  
[为什么不杀了我！为什么……不杀了我……我已经……不是我自己了……]  
  
海彻底埋葬了我。蓝色的长发蒙住了我们的脸，我看不见那双眼睛。


	10. Chapter 10

好吧，绅士淑女们请少安毋躁，不要当我是你们所想的那种野兽派，我可是个律师，有着高尚趣味的文化人。生活中除了那件事之外，我也不是没试过寻找其他的话题。  
  
[隆隆，你知道“星际宝贝”么？]我端来了他最爱吃的巧克力蛋糕。  
  
[不知道。]  
  
[你没看过这部电影？]  
  
[我有十几年没看过电影了。]  
  
[你知道什么是电影么？]  
  
  
一阵照例的头昏眼花之后，我倒在地上，只听得加隆冰冷的声音仿佛遥远的回响：  
  
[你知道什么是拳头么？]  
  
看到没有，事实证明[交流可以促进感情]这句话，完全是放屁。  
  
  
`````````````  
如你所知，现在的加隆和以前一样精力充沛。故事少了，不代表话就少。不过我很高兴他又恢复了精力，因为这就意味着我们又可以搬进空间站了。我们像国王一样幸福，他驾驶飞船四出打猎，而我为他准备美味的饭菜和甜点。  
  
什么？你说星期五是什么意思？拜托，这里已经不是地球了，我们可不实行五天工作制。  
  
找谁？鲁宾逊船长？没这个人？……等等，难道这是加隆的娘家姓？  
  
  
我们的飞船越发先进，加隆开始把猎来的先进设备安装在空间站上，我们能做的事情越来越多了。  
  
[隆隆，你真是个天才！亲一个！]  
  
[我只是会支使天才做事罢了，这很简单。]他优雅地把嘴角的巧克力蹭到我脸上。  
  
他已经拥有了一个师团的技术班子。  
  
  
[隆隆，你真的不知道“星际宝贝”？]我帮加隆揉着肩膀。  
  
[不知道。]他微笑着，心情不错的样子。  
  
[是这样的……“星际宝贝”是一部古老的美国动画电影，里面有一只蓝毛大眼睛的外星小动物，他有巨大的力量和一口锋利的白牙齿，他很聪明也很可爱，却疯狂暴躁六亲不认……后来经过人类的感化，他终于成了一只温柔的、对社会有益的好宠物……]  
  
[最近你总是提到这个。为什么？]加隆很有兴趣地问。  
  
[嗯，实际上，我是想说，……隆隆真的很像个星际宝贝。]  
  
[……真的？]  
  
  
``````````  
你知道，不管我和加隆是如何同甘共苦，如何相濡以沫，如何相亲相爱，如何白头偕老，当我第一百六十八万三千四百次鼻青脸肿地被他踢倒在地的时候，我仍然相信他会杀了我。  
  
不管他是圣斗士海斗士还是星际宝贝还是别的什么。


	11. Chapter 11

那晚我记得他下手出奇的重，我昏迷了很久很久，醒来的时候发现他在喝酒。  
  
我不知道他从哪里弄到了酒。酒是外太空里的稀有物品。想想宇航员喝醉了酒会干什么。  
  
他已经喝得烂醉，一大口袋的酒都被他喝光了，脸上血色鲜红。我过去想抱起他，却被他按倒在地。  
  
[你是谁？]他醉眼朦胧地看着我。  
  
[拉……拉达曼提斯。]  
  
[我是谁？]  
  
[你是加隆，我亲爱的隆隆。]  
  
[你的职业？]  
  
[我是你的管家，你的保姆，你的……]  
  
[好了好了，我的职业？]  
  
[……]  
  
  
当我想起来该说加隆船长的时候，已经晚了。加隆的脸上露出酗酒者疲惫而恐怖的笑容。他的脸瘦得像骷髅头骨，眼珠深陷，浑身散发着致命的酒精气味。  
  
我已经数不清是第多少次，他抓着我的衣领把我提起来，我们相对长跪，他把我的脸举到自己鼻尖，深深地看进我的眼睛。我也看进他的眼睛。  
  
他的眼睛背后是干涸的血河，河上有手举渡船浑身烧红的渡者，那血池的沼泽上空是假的阳光。审判庭的玻璃窗盛开在法典的尸体上，深紫寒冰里藏着死亡的火。宫殿破碎，红藻堆积，只有黑暗铠甲的少年粉身碎骨，手握神圣的名字，以飞升的姿态迎向假太阳。重叠的笑容与靶心，黄金箭，致命一击，十环。  
  
穿刺的疼痛让我猛地闭上了眼。那些场景，那些眼睛里的电影，我记忆中有，我知道，我确信，但给一道黑纱蒙住，看不分明。难道是幻觉？难道是加隆所讲的那些故事，在我的潜意识里形成了另一个世界，让我觉得我可能生存其中？然而若是幻觉，那原来的世界呢？我原本所在的地方呢？难道，又或者难道，这些场景真的是我一部分的生活？  
  
哦不，我想起来了，我原来是个律师。  
  
随着回到地球的希望愈发渺茫，我引以为傲的律师本能也开始薄弱，薄弱到我居然要相信眼睛里的电影。  
  
……？我的老师说过，只有对方眼睛里的东西才是真实的。……  
  
……然而我的确看到了……  
  
……可是……这不能算是证据……  
  
……可是看到……  
  
……混乱……一切都混乱了……  
  
噩梦般的场景顿时充斥了我的眼前，我看到散乱的纸钱肆虐，无数的亡魂哀哭，恐惧逼得我睁开眼睛，正碰上加隆冰冷黑暗的瞳孔。  
  
  
[你干吗一直看着我！]我倒吸一口冷气，发现嗓子已然嘶哑。  
  
[我很久没有照过镜子了，]加隆没有表情地望着我，[我想借你的瞳孔照照看，我现在是个什么样子。]


	12. Chapter 12

那以后加隆开始酗酒。  
  
那是一种奇怪的酗酒，因为我们并没有酒。他喝到的只是普通的饮水，却表现出种种加隆特有的酣醉症状。  
  
外太空也是按照地球的价值法则运动的，因此，我们又离开了空间站，回到了狭小的救生艇。  
  
虽然我是个律师，却也学会了驾驶其中最简单的一种。  
  
自动驾驶。  
  
闲下来的时候加隆又开始讲故事，他有主持益智节目的天分，可以把从他出生到我们俩飞上太空以来的所有往事分类编号，出选择题考我，直到我把他的故事背得滚瓜烂熟。我们一起补充那些小小回忆的缺口，甚至挑出一些BUG来，认真地研讨解决的办法。喝醉的加隆变得很好相处，甚至在需要的时刻也可以笑得很妩媚，完全符合美国梦中描画的伴侣形象。  
  
他变得太中规中矩了，喝醉的时候他所作的一切都条理清晰，除了驾驶飞船之类的技术问题。他不会再无端地饮泣，来淹没我们的卧舱了。除了越来越瘦削越来越苍老，我再也不担心他的任何问题。  
  
哦，你相信么，他甚至不再无端殴打我。即使我错解了他的故事内容，或者露出任何怀疑的神色。  
  
哦，多可惜，我却似乎再也不怀疑了。  
  
  
[隆隆，]我举起我的水杯，[这里有一杯酒，它叫做“醉生梦死”。据说喝掉以后，可以忘记过去的一切。]  
  
[哈，拉达，这是电影台词，世上没有这样一种酒。]  
  
[哦？那么它不叫“醉生梦死”？]我佯醉大笑，[那么我们叫它“雅典娜封印”好不好？灭哈哈哈……]  
  
[拉达，这笑话真冷。]  
  
***********************此刻**************************  
  
也许我应该相信他，我想。是时候了。  
  
  
加隆喝着酒，真正的酒。他是如此容易喝醉的人。喝醉以后，一切仿佛回到从前。他像哈姆雷特，忧郁，暴躁，冷言冷语，而后若有所思。而我随之由他的管家保姆，变成严谨的律师。  
  
对换得那么精确。  
  
我突然开始怀疑，也许我们相遇的时候，我们中的一个人定是喝醉了。因为醉，所以构想了一个与对方印象中完全不同的世界和人生。一个激情的世界与一个理性的世界。  
  
那么是谁醉了？  
  
说不定。  
  
说不定那个醉了的就是我。  
  
又或许我们都醉了，所以才会在这广袤到荒谬的星际间，相拥流浪。  
  
如果真是这样，谁承认谁的世界，谁进入谁的世界，又有何分别？  
  
  
我决定相信他。我想，我不是自己设想的那样循规蹈矩的律师。因为一个循规蹈矩者是不会爱的，而我，我相信我爱着他。至少从美国梦的标准来看，我爱他。  
  
我决定，我要做加隆的拉达曼提斯。英雄的、高贵的、危险的、强大的天猛星，拉达曼提斯。  
  
  
加隆面对着舷窗外的黑色。无止境的宇宙。他在回忆他的往事。他的脸贴近玻璃，我看见他天神般俊美的哥哥披着洁白翅膀，微笑着亲吻他玫瑰色的双唇。那是他的世界，在那里，他在残酷的试炼中慢慢长大，他有很多朋友，后来一个个离开了他，他出生入死，他要杀死一位女神，又救下了这位女神，最终为了她而飞离了我们的地球。这些我都是如此清楚，甚至他忘了的我都记得。他说过小小的米罗在他的生日会上拥抱他，顺便给他的脊背上留下了清晰的生日吉祥点。那鲜红的圆上，曾经印下无数个我的吻。  
  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
他转过身来，看我。  
  
“拉达曼提斯。”  
  
“哦？你不是斯科特•凯文•林德伯格么？亲爱的律师？”  
  
他走近我，走进我，我看见他眼里的世界灰飞烟灭，红尘滚滚。  
  
“我是谁？”  
  
“我是什么？”  
  
  
`````````````  
“我是加隆，”他快乐地自我介绍，  
  
“你的星际宝贝。”  
  
  
  
——结——


End file.
